macbook_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
I Hope those logos are true
Dreamworks Trolls 2: World Tour: The 2019 logo wan't shown, but a different one was there instead. on a black background, we see a closeup of the 25 years logo from the trailer in a right view. it moves to the front of the screen to a bird's eye view. it zooms outa little bit while shining and the logo fades out. or, the 25 years logo was made just for the trailer, so instead, the same variant from the first movie was used, but the variant is the 2019 logo. Shrek 5: It's Not Ogre Yet: Either Normal, or same as above (25 Years). Universal Minions 2: Same as the first, but different singing was used. My Movies: E.T. 2: The Return: Same as the E.T. variant, but the variant is the 2013 logo. Super Mario Bros: The Globe is replaced by an 8-block. Despicable Me 4: Normal Logo, or a 110 years variant with a new logo: we see a space background. the 1913 globe fades in. it animates like the 1913 logo. when "UNIVERSAL FILMS" is shown, it morphs to the 1914 logo. a half-second later, the logo changes to the 1923 globe's animation in B&W, but when "PICTURES" is shown, it turns sepia. the airplane from the 1927 logo was there and animates like the 1927 logo, causing the "UNIVERSAL PICTURES" text to change to the same 1927 text "A UNIVERSAL PICTURE", but when the plane leaves, the plane returns at the left side and flies to the screen, causing the logo to change to the 1936 logo, but it spins too much that it turns to color. the text spinning disappears and the globe changes to the 1946 globe with the text fading in. that globe changes to the 1963 globe, and animates like the E.T. variant. when the text disappears, we zoom back in and it changes to the 1990 globe with the 1990 universal text fading in. a second later, the globe/text changes to the 1997 globe, but a second later, the space background changes to the 2012 space background, and the globe/text changes to the 2012 globe. then, the globe turns more realistic and the Universal Text moves to the bottom of the globe and off. the globe goes to the right, and the number "11" fades at the left of the globe to complete the number "11O" with the 0 the globe. Years fades in. the Comcast byline from 2012 fades under the universal text. The New Movies after DM4 will have a new logo: We start with a new space background, and the new 2022 globe from above zooms out, and "UNIVERSAL" in it's new style comes in and goes under the globe. the Comcast byline fades under the text. the ending is similar to the logo from under, but the globe is staying and there's no 11. Dream Movies: Mario 64: Same as the SMB variant, but the variant is the 2022 logo. Dream Movies: Mario Sunshine: The Globe is replaced with a sun. Dream Movies: Mario Galaxy: The Earth has Peach's Castle on the top. Dream Movies: Mario World: Same as Mario 64, but is in the style of SNES games. Dream Movies: Mario World 2: Same as before, but Yoshi and Baby Mario comes to the screen and says his original SMW sound. Dream Movies: Mario 3D Land: Same as Mario 64, but in the DS Style. Dream Movies: New Mario: Same as 3D Land, but the Question Block is replaced by a Mega Mushroom. Dream Movies: New Mario 2: Same as 3D Land, but everything is made of coins. Dream Movies: New Mario U: Same as Mario 64, but Squirrel Mario is seen hanging on the block. Dream Movies: Minecraft: The 2012 logo has the earth square shaped. similar to in hop, the 1997 logo had an egg-shaped earth. Dream Movies: Mario 3D World: Same as Mario 64, but with Meowser at the top of the block, hitting the block with his arm. Dream Movies: Mario Odyssey: the globe is replaced by a Power Moon. Dream Movies: Jurassic World 3: The End: Dark logo. Dream Movies: Mummy Returns Again: Same as the Mummy, but with the 2022 logo. Disney Onward: The Logo is in the style of the Movie. Mulan (2020): Same as Lion King. Dream Movies: Lady and the Tramp 3: The Cat Soresor: Same as Lady and the Tramp (2019), but the logo is animated. Dream Movies: 103 Dalmatians: Same as Lion King, but the background and the text is white with black spots. Dream Movies: Beverly Hills Chihuwawa 4: Same as the first. Dream Movies: Pooh's Heffalump Christmas: Same as the first Heffalump Movie, but with the 2011 logo. Soul: The Logo is on a black background without the floor. Sword in the Stone (2020): Same as Soul, but the floor is made of rocks with a sword and the start has the sky dark blue with the stars. when the flag appears, the background is black. Dream Movies: The Fox and the Hound (2021): Same as The Fox and the Hound 2, but the variant is the 2011 logo. Dream Movies: Mickey Mouse's Big Movie: How he Left the Clubhouse: The Castle is replaced by Mickey's Clubhouse. Pixar Onward: Still version of the Toy Story 4 ending variant, but Carl lets go of his hand and goes on the ground and hands him the broken lamp. Wall-E comes in and fixes the lamp by putting in the new lightbulb in a similar style to the ending of the DVD of Wall-E. The Lamp gets Fixed. Duke and Carl leaves. The Lamp gets back to place. The Rest of the Wall-E Variant plays where Wall-E leaves, but knocks down the "R" in "PIXAR" on the way. He looks at the fallen "R", and then hides his head, clasps his "hands" and puts down his door to make an "R" shape. The rest of the logo then continues as normal as WALL-E peeks out in cowardliness. then, the logo fades out like normal variant.